bruhiofandomcom-20200223-history
Update Log
All Bruh.io Updates Dev Log, Patch Notes, Ordered from newest to oldest with the most recent updates on the top. More information on the patch notes can be found following their link back to Reddit or Twitter. V2.0.3 - March 2, 2018 *Fixed the "interp bug"! **This means that many bugs are now fixed. **"Inventory bugs" - picking up items and having them disappear, but not appear in your inventory **"Health bar bugs" - Some players health bars staying red between rounds **"Ghost bugs" - Some players staying in a ghost state, but still able to shoot, and the inverse of this *A few other miscellaneous bugs :) V2.0.2 - February 28, 2018 Scope Changes *We've re-added the scope "panning" mechanic - where the screen will follow your mouse around, to allow you to sneak up on unsuspecting people who may not be looking in your direction * the likelihood that Scopes will spawn slightly *We've all 3 scopes zoom levels, to make the zoom out less severe / less overpowered if you have an 8x in particular Skin & Shop Changes *Added two new free weapon skin packs! We heard your feedback loud and clear; weapon skins via purchase only was kinda lame. So now you can get two sweet new skin sets without paying a dime - a Bitfox themed weapon pack, and a Dead Red themed weapon pack *Fixed a bug where you couldn't actually use any skin other than the "default" guy! Start using other skins again! *Re-added the Doc! He went missing somehow. Anyway he's back *Added a new skin - Ghillie Suit (it's blueish so it doesn't give you an advantage) * the required number of wins for all free skins across the board Matchmaking *Added some additional matchmaking options, and altered the match finder algorithm to be a bit smarter about round state *Players can choose Quickplay if you are OK with potentially being a ghost for a couple of minutes and just wanna get in-game ASAP *Players can choose to Find Match if you would rather wait until a perfect game is available. This can take up to 30 seconds during non-peak hours but should be pretty quick most of the time *These options are only available for logged in players; players who do not have accounts will simply have a “Play Bruh” button that does the same thing as the Quickplay option *Added the ability to find a match while you're a ghost *Added a "Play" button next to the servers in the server list for even faster access *Fixed a bug where the server name in the top right would simply say "EXPERIMENTAL" *Fixed an issue where the Global Leaderboard was borked V2.0.1 - February 26, 2018 *Re-added the "spawn cube" *Fixed authentication issues around the reset password; you can now recover lost accounts *Did a sweep of all weapon spawn positions - there should no longer be weapons that spawn inside of walls. If you find any, please take a screenshot and show us so we can fix it! :) *Got rid of the gas when you're in the lobby so you can see better *Implemented some additional anti-cheat measures *Fixed a bug where microtransaction charge descriptions were just "Example" :( * M16 slightly V2.0.0 - February 24, 2018 *The death screen now closes on round start *Ghosts now get the equivalent of an 8x Scope to make spectating easier *Added a “press M''' for full map" option in-game *Added an additional window of success to the Active Reload system - where hitting R just before, or just after, gives you a "good enough" reload, which ends the reload timer faster (instead of instantly if you got it perfect) *Fixed the World Map link on the homepage *Re-added the close button to the death screen *Added an algorithmic player spawner which should spread players out more evenly on round start *Added Kevlar as a consumable item that will get you up to (maximum) 150% hp *Drastically improved performance *Enemy players drop all equipment on death Shop! *Added Weapon Skins - several free skins and several paid weapon skins *Added a slew of new Character Skins - several free and several paid *Homepage Music is now off by default Released 4 new weapons *BMG - Hardest hitting Sniper Rifle in the game *SBS - Shotgun similar to the Double Eagle, only with lower damage and faster fire rate *PP-Bizon - Similar to the UMP45, only with slower fire rate and higher damage *Glock - Pistol with a full-auto mode Misc *Fixed a bug where Shotguns would only deal damage with 1 pellet *When you die in bruh.io, you now die in real life *Added a contact us via email button and a bug report button *Circle hath becometh squareth *Changed the way bullets look *Added a new free skin - "De Wae"! Do you know de wae? *New Map! 4x bigger :) *Weapon Attachments - Laser Sights and Scopes as separate items *Bandages, Painkillers, Medpacks are usable items that occupy '''4, 5''', and '''6 on your keyboard V1.5.0 - January 23, 2018 Reload + Active Reload Mechanic *Guns now have a magazine capacity and must be reloaded (R''' key) between mags. You can reload even faster by tapping '''R again during the sweet spot, netting you a successful active reload. Be careful what engagements you enter, and be mindful of reloading timings over the course of a fight. Mismanaging your ammunition will get you killed! Recoil *Most fast-firing weapons now have recoil. The longer you fire, the wilder the recoil. So pause between bursts - your life depends on it! Identify a new player by them holding their mouse down. Identify a pro by them firing in short bursts to control their weapon. Zoom Changes / Fix *Fixed an issue where players could zoom their browsers out in order to gain a tactical advantage. The game window is now locked at a fixed zoom level so everybody is on even ground. Performance Improvements *Players with weaker machines should see significant performance improvements with this patch :) Misc *Brand new favicon! *Polished the UI with a sexy new layout *Minimap, kills, and players alive are now in the top left *Improved gun details panel in the bottom right *Larger and cleaner health bar *New ammo and reload indicators Balance Changes *Assault Rifles: Rate-of-fire is much higher, but they have the strongest recoil *SMGs: Recoil is high but manageable in bursts, great mid-range damage *Sniper Rifles: High damage is balanced by low magazine sizes and slow rate-of-fire *Shotguns: Amazing in close quarters, but only if you land your shots *Pistols: Weapons for experts and those that enjoy a challenge *The range of all weapons has been by 15-30% to match the new zoom level. *When looking up and down with a scope, the range is now to see 35% farther V1.4.4 - January 10, 2018 *Added some additional discrepancy checks on the client to correct the ghost/zombie bug, and the weapon sprite bug V1.4.3 - January 9, 2018 *Fixed an issue where some players couldn't submit chat messages *Fixed an issue that allowed some players to clip through terrain V1.4.2 - January 8, 2018 *Added an automatic selection of high vs low quality; should largely eliminate the "moving slowly" bug V1.4.1 - January 7, 2018 *Santa has packed up his guns and presents. Maybe he’ll bring them back next year... * the walking speed of ghosts *HP number is now shown in the health bar *Revamped item spawns to use a weighting system for weapons *All spawn points can now potentially spawn a Medkit *There is now a loading screen *Readjusted all gun sprites, so they line up on the sprite properly based on trigger position *'Spawn', and many other words are no longer naughty words *Moved the ‘alive’ & ‘kills’ count to be above the Minimap *Minimap circles should no longer be faded *Removed camera map panning restrictions *AFK message has been fixed - and we quadrupled the timer for timing out as AFK *Better login/registration errors *Fixed image rendering on front page Bitfox logo *Re-added fuckadblock *Added skull to leaderboard to indicate who is dead *Added a filter to the server select *Fixed kill count on win screen *Fixed home screen audio controls *Fixed the styling of the in-game menu *Changed the server selection algorithm for deciding on the “ideal” server to 10-20 players, instead of 10-30 to make games feel less cramped *New interpolator should reduce or eliminate instances of the "ghost" bug and "weapon" bug *Re-added the initial load controls & latest news popup *Re-added ping warning *All time is now the default view of the Global Leaderboard *Updated favicon *Fixed audio *Re-added in-game volume controls *Updated social links on bruh.io & bitfoxgames.com *Created a Youtube, Twitter, Reddit, Twitch, and Facebook for Bitfox! **https://www.facebook.com/bitfoxgames **https://twitter.com/bitfoxgames **https://www.reddit.com/r/bitfoxgames **https://www.twitch.tv/bitfoxgames **https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-imRxP2DqGRPcMPn2kpEqw Balance Changes *UMP: Range from 175 to 200 *MK2: Rounds per second from 10 to 11.7 *MK2: Damage from 6 to 5 *S1897: Range from 80 to 120 *S1897: Pellet spread by 20% *Double Eagle M2: Range from 80 to 100 *Double Eagle M2: Pellet spread by 20% *M16A4: Range from 250 to 275 *AK-47: Damage from 18 to 19 *AWP: Rounds per second from 0.9 to 0.8 *AWP: Range from 425 to 400 v1.3.1 - December 26, 2017 *Re-added temporarily disabled UI components, re-arranged UI components *Added Santa Claus Skin now that he's done traveling the world :) *Added a seasonal leaderboard - season 1 starts now! *Added a weekly leaderboard v1.3.0 - December 19, 2017 *Made things a bit more festive *Rebuilt the landing page interface from the ground up *Changed the way servers are suggested *Added a skin to celebrate over 9,000 registered users *Added a Banana Man Skin * the damage of the Double Eagle Shotgun *Rebalanced the Dragunov with an fire rate and slightly the damage dealt *Changed the way things are loaded *Added Terms of Service and Privacy Policy v1.2.1 - December 16, 2017 *Reverted new circle rendering because it had trouble rendering on computers with no graphics card v1.2.0 - December 15, 2017 *Added 2 new weapons; QBZ95 Assault Rifle, Double Eagle M2 Shotgun *New sprites and animations for all 5 characters *Changed the death animation *Rebalanced weapons *Added a new circle rendering to improve performance *Added a 30 FPS mode to attempt to fix movement problems for some players *Fixed a few depth issues on the map *Added a new server selection algorithm *Accidentally broke the manual server selections v1.1.1 - December 10, 2017 *Fixed an issue where the shotgun would only fire 1 pellet *Drastically revolver damage * % chance of Loot Spawns to drop loot (the map felt too sparse with the new values applied in 1.1.0) * regular pistols from the loot table on spawns v1.1.0 - December 10, 2017 *Added 4 new weapons; UMP45 SMG, Dragunov Sniper, Revolver Pistol, and AK47 Rifle *Drastically improved load times *Drastically improved game performance (CPU consumption and RAM consumption) *Circle now resets to full size during the winner state *Added a lobby area with a random set of weapon spawns *Fixed many map bugs *Moved all weapon spawns *Moved all Medkit spawns *Re-balanced all weapons (damage #s, range, fire rate) *Modify the landing page "play" section to make the server list more clear *Altered the server selection algorithm *Fixed a bug where you could select full servers *Browser issues **Fixed IE / Edge issues **Fixed Safari issues **Fixed Opera issues **Fixed Firefox issues *Chat is now off by default *Chat notifications are now off by default *Added a profanity check to chat & usernames *Server list on the home screen now updates every 10s *Display what server you are currently playing on in the upper right *Display your ping to your current server in the upper right *Fixed account stats on bruh home page *Added a message to denote when the circle is shrinking *Changed circle minimap graphics *Added "X damage dealt to Y players" on the round end screen *Fixed outdated pre-launch text *Added social media links *Added new serves in Japan, Australia, France * circle damage *Fixed a bug where a signed-in user could join the same server twice *Indicate "YOU" on the leaderboard so it's more clear where you stand *Added random dumb names instead of "anonymous" *Added "logout" functionality *Display up to 1 decimal point of avg kills per game v1.0.1 - December 5, 2017 *Fixed many bugs! v1.0 - December 3, 2017 *The initial release of bruh.io! Category:Browse